Charms
Charms is a core class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, currently taught by Ira Rhian Glamis and Mia Piper Glamis. It focuses on one of the two main archetypes of spells, the other being Transfiguration. Relative to Transfiguration, Charms class focuses on the more creative, personal side of magic and spellcasting. Charms themselves being spells that alter what an object does, rather than what it is. Each individual Charm is a specialist tool capable of a wide variety of functions. For examples of how specific spells work, please defer to The Spellbook FAQ. Classes As a Core class, live Charms lessons are hosted once per week during first and second years. Whilst Charms is mandatory in character from first through to fifth years, the majority of third - fifth year classes take place off screen, with some information provided regarding the spells taught that year each term. Please note that out of character missing classes is no big deal and you can assume your characters managed to attend. You can find information about said schedule on the Model's team up, as well as the details of the classes below. Please note that everything is subject to change, this is simply the core structure. Summer Camp Charms typically hosts a yearly class during Summer Camp, in which the Professors go over the very basic of Charms theory, whilst introducing the upcoming Hogwarts students Colovaria. First Year: The Basics of Spellcasting In the first year of Charms class students learn the very basics that are required to understand casting spells, as well as the safety precautions that they're recommended to take when performing such practical tasks. These classes are taught on a weekly, live basis. Schedule Week 1: Counter-Charms, Lumos & Nox. Week 2: The Three Ws & Wingardium Leviosa. Week 3: Will, Visualisation & Spongify. Week 4: Word & Aparecium. Week 5: Wand & Reparo. Week 6: Modifiers & Lumos Numerosa. Week 7: Opposing Counter-Charms, Infrigido & Callento. Week 8: Alohomora & Colloportus. Week 9: End of Year Revision Quiz. Week 10: Exam. Homework First year Charms features an optional mid-year RP prompt set over winter's break that allows for character building, as well as recommending a Charms journal. More details on Charms journals can be found below. Theory Notes At the end of the year a Google doc featuring all the core theory discussed in classes will be posted, so anyone that missed them or wishes to re-read can catch up! Exam The end of year 'exam' for first year Charms class is an RP prompt, focusing on putting together all the core components of spellcasting studied over the year to show the students casting style. This exam is not formally marked, instead focusing on letting the individual pick what they feel suits their character best, based on a series of guidelines. There is also a written exam - taken off screen - which accounts for 30% of a character's marks. However, no such exam is provided out of character. Second Year: Charms Categorisation Second year Charms, like first, is taught as as weekly live class. This year focuses on how Charms are defined into various different spell categories and where they come from. Schedule Week 1: Safety Warning & Finite Incantatem. Week 2: Classifications Overview & Imberstatio. Week 3: Charms & Diffindo. Week 4: Jinxes & Locomotor. Week 5: Hexes & Tingerus. Week 6: Curses & Lumos Maxima. Week 7: Counter-Charms, Incendio & Aqua Eructo. Week 8: Revelo. Week 9: Debate Setup. Week 10: Exam. Homework Whilst students are encouraged to continue their Charms journal, there is no true homework this year. Only a small prompt to get a parent/guardian's signature. Theory Notes At the end of the year a Google doc featuring all the core theory discussed in classes will be posted, so anyone that missed them or wishes to re-read can catch up! Exam The second year exam is not an exam as such, but a discussion. The students are allowed to debate amongst themselves the merits, as well as the disadvantages of the classifications that have been discussed over the year. Third Year: Arts, Crafts & Utility Charms Third year is the year in which students are allowed to sign up for electives! No live classes are hosted out of character this year, however they still continue off screen. Some information on the spells for that year are posted once per term. Schedule Term 1: Arts and Crafts Glacius Vengero Colovaria Revolvere Engorgio Reducio Term 2: Utility Charms Arresto Momentum Ascendio Scourgify Parvus Locomotor Nodatis Homework & Exam Third year has no homework or exam for Charms! Fourth Year: Gravity Manipulation & Under Water Exploration Fourth year, like third, is focused primarily on electives. No live classes are planned to be hosted out of character this year, however they still continue off screen. Some information on the spells for that year are posted once per term. Schedule Term 1: Gravity Manipulation Accio Depulso Nulo Motus Volvalimo '''Term 2: Under Water Exploration Perbulla Mufumio Relumen Delumen Pleventi '''Homework & Exam Fourth year has no homework or exam for Charms! Fifth Year: OWLs Revision & Advanced Charms Concepts The first term of fifth year follows a format much like third and fourth, with a few lectures to introduce new spells. The second term, meanwhile, is more like that of first and second year with new live classes. Schedule Term 1: Talpa Flagrate Diminuendo Term 2: More information coming soon! Sixth Year: Non-Verbal Casting & Weather Charms Non-Verbal Casting More information coming soon! Seventh Year: NEWT Personal Project Personal Project More information coming soon! Trace Projection Those who actively participate in Charms NEWTs will be taught the art of Trace Projection. Roleplay As a roleplay Model Hogwarts offers many prompts, but a few specific opportunities are offered to those interested in Charms in particular. Elocution Lessons Sometime during your first year The Glamis will offer a chance to sign up for group elocution lessons. Although these take place off screen, you may ask/send them a letter any time afterwards if you still wish to sign up. Teacher's Assistants Charms will, ideally, put out yearly applications to become a Charms TA. Users with the Charming! role are said students. This role is an in-character roleplaying one for more out of class Charms flavour, but will be shifted to those who can make best use of it. Several students will be picked for each year group, from the widest range of houses as possible. Visualisation Visualisation is the cornerstone of Charms class, something you learn about in-depth during year one. Visualisation for spells is personal to the user and based on thoughts, memories, emotions and general links to the spell. As such it leads to plenty of chances for personal character development by differentiating casting techniques from other characters. Though it is not strictly necessary for most spells, it does help a great deal. Mechanics Charms Server Opening Soon! Classroom A Modifiers During class, students gain the 'A' modifier. As not everyone can make the live classes, A is granted on the 'spell of the week' as long as it's roleplayed within the Charms classroom. If you're unsure what the spell that week is, check your classroom pins/homework channel. If you're interested in finding out more about casting mechanics, feel free to read up on Spell Casting & Learning. Exams Exams are vastly different on a year by year basis, with details being above under each year. Some years even have no exams! The core thing that remains the same however, is that these exams are for flavourful RP prompts and are neither required to advance, nor to roleplay a 'smart' character. It can be assumed that you take your exams in character regardless and you make roleplay yourself getting the appropriate grade for what suits said character. Homework & The Charms Journal Charms has no standard homework system, with a few prompts where fitting. One thing it does have is the Charms journal. For those who miss out on the chance to share visualisations in live classes, you may collect these and send them to me for house points. You may also wish to write one anyway, simply as a collection of roleplay prompts! Whilst Charms journals are typically focused on visualisation, feel free to get creative and write about your characters use of the spells taught in class. Category:Classes